1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improvement to a removable mulching plate discharge door for industrial grade power lawn mowers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Industrial grade power mowers are well known and they may be of the walk behind or ride on type. The cutting swath varies and those with a 52 inch and a 61 inch are quite common whereby the 52 inch is a walk behind and the 61 inch a ride on mower. The housing of these mowers have a discharge opening in a side of the housing that presently require an operator to physically relocate themselves to the discharge opening to change from mulching and discharging the cuttings.
In these mowers the cuttings discharge opening is located forwardly, laterally and downwardly from where the operator is located during cutting. The distance from the operator will vary depending upon the size and/or type of mower. During cutting ground and/or cutting conditions can vary considerably making it desirable to switch from one to the other of mulching and discharging the cuttings and to do so during the mowing operation quickly and easily. This invention provides a solution for easy retrofit of old mowers or to be incorporated into a new mower design.
There is also a safety issue in the cutting discharge mode in that stones and the like objects can be propelled through the discharge opening by the cutting element. The presence of others or in the case of being in close quarters to building structures it is desirable to cover the discharge opening to prevent harm.